


Family

by Immortal_Magic_Freak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Magic_Freak/pseuds/Immortal_Magic_Freak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Sequel to Parents* 'This. Was. Not. Good. Not only were these the few family members that knew nothing about Sirius and me, but it was also my cousin Bayley, his siblings and his parents! So I repeat, this. Was. SO! NOT! Good. I hadn't told Sirius who it was joining us at the beach... Merlin knows how he would react if he knew it was Bayley who was going to be there'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: HEYOOOOOOOO XD This is a sequel to one of my other Wolfstar fanfics XD Hope you like it XD
> 
> I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Uncle Rory, Aunt Lucy, Bayley (Bay), Grace (Gracie), Seth and Tauriel (Taurie).
> 
> Please review XD
> 
> Sequel to: Parents

**Sirius**

"Oh, this is not good!" I heard Remus panic. "This cannot be happening! This _cannot be happening_!"

I slowly sat up in the bed that I had in Remus' bedroom – it was the fifth day into the summer –, rubbing tiredly at my eyes to get them to focus. Remus was pacing around his bedroom, hands gripping his hair at the sides, knuckles turning white from the force. The horror of whatever he was fretting about written all over his face. This wasn't like him. I pushed off of the bed, trying to stay quiet. Remus didn't seem to notice me, like he forgotten I was there all together. You'd think I would be offended, but I was used to him forgetting where he was and who with when he was panicking and stressed. I sighed a little, smiling fondly, as I continued to walk over to him. Remus kept rambling, but stopped pacing as I got closer, his back to me. Like I did back at Hogwarts the day before the holidays, I wrapped my arms around his waist, causing my werewolf to jump.

"You need to stop doing that." he breathed, leaning back into me.

"But it's fun." I smirked, kissing his neck. "What's wrong?"

Remus gulped, turning around to face me, but keeping his head down.

"Well you know we're going to the beach today." Remus mumbled.

Ah, the beach. Now that was going to be fun. I had practically begged Remus to ask his parents if we could go, and he soon relented – thank you puppy eyes! I hummed my understanding, the sound vibrating against him, causing the werewolf to shiver. Remus gulped a little.

"Well... Six people in my family will be joining us." Remus added, just as quietly.

"So?" I asked, slightly confused. "I thought you loved your family."

"I do! I do! It's just..."

"It's just?"

Remus sighed, leaning forward so his head dropped onto my shoulder. The nerves and tension that was coming off of Remus was so thick in the air, I could practically taste the sour bitterness. Why had this got him so wound up?

"They don't know." Remus whispered.

I would be lying if I said that didn't catch me off guard.

"Don't know what?" I asked, quietly.

"About... About us... Or about me being not...completely...straight." he stuttered.

So that's what it was all about. Sure, I knew that Remus hadn't told _all_ of his family yet, but I was fine. I didn't care who knew – unless it was _my_ family – know that his parents had found out. Surely Remus knew that, right? Was it the fact that he didn't know how they would react that had him so scared? I frowned ever so slightly, tilting his face up, so I could look into his eyes – that mix of blue, green and brown.

"It'll be fine, Rem." I told him, confidently. "I promise. Ok?"

Remus nodded, smiling slightly. I could still see the panic and doubt in his eyes and feel the tension that still lingered in him, but it was better than full blown panic that almost led to a fucking panic attack! I didn't really want him to have a panic attack right now, and I don't think Remus wanted one either. I mean, he had told me all about them and how he used to have them as a kid, they didn't seem pleasant. Looked like I had to wait until today was over and done with. Fun.

* * *

**Remus**

This. Was. Not. Good. Not only were these the few family members that knew nothing about Sirius and me, but it was also my cousin _Bayley_ , his siblings and his parents! So I repeat, this. Was. _SO! NOT!_ Good. I hadn't told Sirius who it was joining us at the beach... Merlin knows how he would react if he knew it was Bayley who was going to be there!

Sirius and I were sitting in the living room, the TV on one of the kid's channels. I swear Sirius had the mental age of a five year old sometimes. Though I didn't mind, it was sweet. Besides, some of these shows I hadn't seen in _years_! I was a little surprised that it...kind of made me relax, just sitting there watching TV with him. Though, after a while, I ended up grabbing a book, The Exorcist by William Peter Blatty, that I had bought back in 1971, when it was first published. I hadn't read it in a while, and now felt like as good a time as any to read it. I sighed happily as I continued to read. Reading gave me the escape I needed from everything. From the world around me. From the people in it. And, most importantly, from myself. I loved the times were I could just lose myself in a book, getting dragged into the story and forgetting everything that was going on around me. It was the only time I could escape from my lycanthropy. Not even in sleep could I do that, considering the dreams I would have every other night. But for now, I could allow myself this small thing.

To be honest, I wasn't sure how long I was reading, but soon I was – about – half way through the book and lying on the sofa, with my head in Sirius' lap. Then again, I do read fairly quickly.

"Comfortable?" Sirius laughed.

Slowly, I lowered the book, looking up into story blue-grey eyes. I bit my lip, feeling heat flood my face as I looked up at him. Sirius just grinned down at me, chuckling slightly. I started to sit up, but I was stopped by a hand on my chest, pushing me back down.

"I didn't say get up." he told me, placing his right hand in my hair. "I mean, we still have a bit of time before we go to the beach."

Like I said, he was sweet. Placing a book mark in between the pages, I closed and placed the book on the coffee table that was only an arm's stretch away.

Wait... What was it that I was worried about again?

* * *

It had just gone two in the afternoon when Sirius and I were swimming in the sea, aimlessly. It was a nice place to just be in the sun really. Or it would be, if Sirius didn't have so many questions.

"So, this football... It's a game? Like Quidditch?" Sirius asked, _again._

"Yes, it's a game." I sighed.

"But not played on brooms."

"No. No brooms."

"And no hoops."

"No hoops."

"Just one ball. That they kick."

"Yes."

"No bats?"

"No."

"That's boring."

"Don't let anyone round here hear you say that."

Sirius turned slightly, to face me, looking down at where I was floating. He had tilted his head like a confused puppy, complete with a small frown. I couldn't help but smile and reach up a hand to run through his hair – he had it cut back in forth year, so it was short, which I liked.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Quite a few people here in the muggle world are football nuts." I explained, laughing. "It's kind of like someone saying to you or James that Quidditch is boring."

"They wouldn't dare!"

The glare made him look like an angry version of the confused puppy, which did nothing to help my laughter die down. My hand was suddenly knocked from Sirius' hair when I felt him move, only to feel arms around me and drag me upright. Opening my eyes, which had closed from the force of my laughter, I found the pure blooded animagus staring down at me with a deeper frown than before.

"Why are you laughing?" Sirius demanded, though _not_ threateningly.

Smiling fondly, I lifted my hands up, placing the left on the back of his neck while the right pushed its way through his hair. As I looked up at him, I had completely forgotten what it was he had asked me, so I chose to ignore it. Even if he was still waiting for me to reply.

"I really love your eyes." I ended up saying, not really realising what had slipped from my mouth.

Sirius looked startled from a moment, before his facial features smoothed out and he chuckled softly.

"Why, Moony, are you trying to flirt?" he asked, smugly.

"I don't need to flirt. I will seduce you with my awkwardness." I dead-panned, instantly.

"Snarky. That's not like you, Rem."

"I could say the same about you getting snappy while we're outside. Normally you're bouncing around, chasing your own tail by now. Or trying to see how long you can hold your breath underwater for."

Grinning, Sirius chuckling lightly. Leaning down slightly, Sirius lowered his head down. Next thing I knew I had somehow been dragged further towards him and lifted so my legs wrapped around him, my hands still in his hair and around his neck while Sirius' hands were keeping me up, both of us attached by the lips. Ever since the incident with my mum on the first night of the holidays Sirius and I hadn't really done anything past hugging and holding hands. It sucked. So, having some time alone on an empty beach, while my parents were else were, was a miracle.

That was a point, where were my parents? And why did I have a feeling that I was forgetting something. Something important...

"Oh my _God_!" a voice yelled out.

My head snapped around quickly, looking up over to where my parents had been sitting earlier. My eyes went wide; my heart sped up, frozen in place.

"Shit!" I breathed.

* * *

I was just about ready to crawl under a rock and hide, for the _rest_ of my life. My aunt, my uncle and my four cousins were standing by the towels we had laid out. With my parents. Staring at Sirius and me. _Fuck_! Quickly, I jumped down, jerking my hands away from Sirius. Which only lead to both of us falling under the crystal blue waves. I broke the surface of the water, spluttering, my hair clinging to my face in every direction. Sirius was the same, but with his hair being shorter he didn't have to worry so much.

"Rem... Is that who I think it is?" Sirius asked, nodding towards Bayley, before looking back to me.

"Depends who you think it is..." I tried.

"Rem. Tell me that's not your cousin Bayley."

"Would you believe me if I said that?"

Sirius sighed, closing his eyes and letting his head drop. Ok, so maybe not mentioning is wasn't such a good idea, at all... Sirius and I stayed in the water, facing each other, not looking at my family members. I felt ashamed at not telling him that Bayley was coming...I mean, I could understand why he would particularly like my cousin. Sure, Bayley was a great guy. Fantastic older brother, awesome cousin, a right laugh...and loads more. But he could be a right arse sometimes. And cocky. If I had just mentioned that it was Bayley...

"Stop blaming yourself, Rem." Sirius told me, his voice making me snap out of my head.

I realized then that I was staring down at the deep blue waters, intently, as if searching for the answers to all my problems within the small waves.

"How did you..." I began.

"I just know." Sirius shrugged, putting his arms back around my waist, speaking softly.

"Sirius... My fam..."

"I don't care. And neither should you. You're happy, right?"

"Of course I..."

"Then you shouldn't care what they think, Rem. They don't run your life."

Before I could begin to say something else, Sirius placed his slightly chapped lips to mine as my arms wrapped around his neck, not lingering for more than a few seconds.

"You realise that at some point we will have to go over there." I mumbled.

Sirius chuckled quietly, arms tightening around me.

"I know." he smiled. "But that doesn't mean now."

* * *

Sirius and I stayed in the water until my mum called us over. My heart rate had sped up again, but it died down almost immediately when Sirius slipped his hand into mine. We were a little way out, so it took a few minutes for us to get back to the shore, and the whole way back was spent with me trying not to have a panic attack while Sirius tried to calm me down. I swallowed harshly as we stepped onto the warm sand, trying to wet my dry throat. My family were still a little further away, choosing to sit higher up on the empty beach. But that didn't stop a certain person from spotting us. I saw a flash of blonde running towards Sirius and me. I couldn't help but grin.

"REMMIE!" Tauriel yelled, happily, as she ran.

I caught the little three year old in my arms as she launched herself forward, picking her up and spinning her around a little, hugging her close.

"Hey, Taurie." I laughed. "How you doing, little lady?"

"I'm good." she giggled, her green eyes sparkling. "Remmie, can we build sandcastles later?"

"Yeah, we can build sand castles later."

"Sand castles?" Sirius' confused voice came from beside me.

Tauriel's head snapped round to face Sirius, a shocked expression colouring her little face. She launched into a detailed – well, as detailed as a three year old could get – explanation on what sandcastles were and how you made them. It shouldn't have surprised me when Sirius then, in a very childlike fashion, insisted that, yes, we should make sandcastles. I think he ended up winning over my baby cousin with that.

Tauriel continued to chat away about all the different things that you _had_ to do at the beach, explaining the ones that Sirius didn't understand. There was only a couple that he didn't know, so it was all good. At least this kept us occupied before we reached the rest of my family. I placed Tauriel on the sand before we reached them completely, running over to her dad. I forced a smile, trying to push aside the awkwardness.

"Hi." I greeted them, causing Grace and Seth to turn around from where they were burying themselves in sand.

"Remmie!" the eight year olds called, jumping up and running over.

Bending down, I opened my arms in time to catch them both, hugging them as I stayed on the floor. Grace and Seth both had brown hair – Grace's now being just below her shoulders, while Seth's was hanging in a thick mop-like style. They hugged me tightly, keeping their arms around me as they pulled back slightly, violet eyes glinting in the sun.

"Hey, kids." I laughed. "Causing trouble?"

"Of course not!" Grace protested, grinning.

"We would never!" Seth insisted, smirking.

"We taught them well, Ray." Bayley chuckled.

Looking up, I spotted my older cousin, smiling mischievously. When the two of us were kids – before the incident with Fenrir Greyback – we would always find new ways to get into trouble, like any little kid. It was always together, never on our own. Our parents would call us the Dynamic Duo.

"You alright, Bay?" I asked, smiling nervously.

"Same old, same old." he replied. "I would ask you the same, but it seems we all know the answer to that."

Bayley turned slightly to face Sirius, grinning impishly. The awkwardness escalated – for me anyway – and I felt my stomach drop. Sirius, however, looked totally un-phased. He was probably panicking on the inside, but Sirius had always been the best at keeping his feelings hidden – unless it was anything he felt towards the Slytherins.

"Good to see you again." Bayley laughed. "Say, you got Ray here on anymore camping trips?"

Grace and Seth stepped away from me, Grace rolling her eyes at her older brother. I reached a hand up, rubbing the back of my neck, staring at the golden sand, as I stood up. Was it strange that I suddenly couldn't look anyone in the eyes?

"Bayley Cayden Danvers, you be nice to your cousin." aunt Lucy scolded, before turning towards Sirius and me with a warm smile. "It's so nice to see you again Remus, dear. And Sirius, it's lovely to meet you."

Aunt Lucy was great. She was a brunette with grey eyes, and fairly tall. Though not as tall as dad. She was athletic, took part in a few races for charity every now and then. Aunt Lucy would always tell me – the last time being when I was at the end of third year – that I was different in a good way, and not because I was a werewolf. She and mum would always tell me this, just every now and then they would come out with it, and always when I needed to hear that the most. At that moment, it made me wonder if she knew about my sexual orientation before I did. Not that I would be surprised if she and mum knew before hand, they always seemed to know.

Uncle Rory ruffled my hair then, grinning madly. He was blonde, green eyes and slightly taller than aunt Lucy, so he was the same height as dad. I loved my uncle Rory, he had always been such a laugh; he was the reason that Bayley and I pulled so many pranks.

"Hey, Mighty Mouse." he beamed.

Mighty Mouse was a nickname he had given me after the incident with Greyback. 'Mighty' because of the wolf and – his words, not mine – I was stronger than anyone for dealing with what had happened, showing my maturity, when anyone else would have let it change them. And 'Mouse'...well, you can probably guess. I mean, I'm not like Sirius and James, I'm far from it. I'm not a social butterfly, I'm socially awkward; I prefer to read; I would much rather stay inside most days. It was rather strange how fitting the name was.

"Mighty Mouse?" I heard Sirius mumble from beside me, quietly.

I smiled nervously, again. Uncle Rory and aunt Lucy weren't homophobes, and they'd be open to me being Bi...but there was always that tiny voice in the back of your head. Always that bit of doubt. I hated that voice in the back of my head; it always made me doubt myself and the people I cared about, _all the damn fucking time_! There was no reason I should have doubted them! But I couldn't help the feeling. Or the fact that I still felt utterly embarrassed and wanting to crawl under a rock and hide. At least they were staying off of the topic of me and Sirius for the time being... Well, _most_ of them were – _yes_ , I meant Bayley.

* * *

After a while, you had Grace, Seth and Tauriel keeping themselves entertained by talking to Sirius while they built sandcastles, asking him anything they could think of when it came to magic or Hogwarts, even though most of the questions they had already asked me. I think they were just excited that he was a Pureblood. I, on the other hand, had to deal with Bayley, aunt Lucy and uncle Rory. Bayley decided that teasing me about this whole thing was the best thing to do, bringing up the camping trip every opportunity he got. Uncle Rory and aunt Lucy asked questions, mostly about Sirius and when I was going to tell them about me being Bi, but aunt Lucy would always slip in a question about Sirius and me that mum and dad had asked after they found out about Sirius and me.

To be honest, Bayley was seriously pissing me off. I never thought I would say it, but I was so close to punching him. _Hard_. Sirius must have noticed at some point, since he came over and literally dragged me away from my family by my hand.

"Sirius, what...?" I started to ask.

"I saw you getting stressed." Sirius answered. "Don't want you losing your mind because of your dick of a cousin now, do we?"

"I love you, you know that?"

"Love you too, Rem."

He brushed his thumb over my knuckles a couple of times, gliding over the small scars left on them.

"The twins and Tauriel are sweet." he told me. "They remind me of you, you know? When you get so excited about a new topic at school that after the lesson you ask our Professors, what seems like, endless questions."

I blushed a little. Did I really do that?

"Don't worry, Rem." Sirius beamed. "It's cute when you do it."

"Shut it, you mangy mutt." I laughed.

"You love it! Hey, why don't we get ice-cream? Ice-cream sounds good right now."

It wasn't my fault I caved. He gave me the sad puppy look!

* * *

Sirius and I returned to my family ten minutes later, carrying ice-cream for all of them as well as ourselves. It was a good thing I knew what flavours everyone liked. The kids were very happy with having ice-cream, though it didn't even last two minutes for them. So, while they ran around, uncle Rory and aunt Lucy decided to get to know Sirius better.

"So, Sirius, you're a pureblood." aunt Lucy said.

"Yes ma'am." Sirius replied. "I don't agree with the beliefs of one."

"Yes, Remus has assured us of that." uncle Rory chuckled.

"That and he keeps reminding us that you are not like your family." aunt Lucy adds.

"Thank Merlin for that!" Sirius grinned.

"So, how long have you boys known each other?" uncle Rory asked.

"Since the train journey to Hogwarts, to start our first year."

"Really, that long?"

"Yes, sir."

I ended up blanking out the rest of the questions. I mean, I was just glad they were fine with all of this and weren't making a huge deal out of it. If you look past the fact that Bayley was making my want to punch him with the way he was grinning and bringing up certain things – one of them being the camping trip! Sure, he would whisper things about the camping trip, but I could still hear him – stupid werewolf senses.

However, at one point aunt Lucy overheard.

"Camping trip?" she asked.

Fuck!

"I am going to kill you." I told Bayley, as I glared at him.

"You wouldn't do that, Ray. You love me too much." Bayley grinned, cockily.

"That's what you think."

"Ouch, that stung."

"Good!"

"Boys!" mum said, sternly. "No fighting. Set a good example for the twins and Taurie."

I sighed, hunching my shoulders. Sirius slid his hand over mine, our sides hiding them from the view of anyone else.

"Last summer, we went camping with our friends James Potter and Peter Pettigrew, along with James' parents." Sirius explained. "James is my second cousin."

"How did you know that, Bayley?" uncle Rory asked.

"I told you I saw Ray the day before I left." Bayley chuckled. "By the looks I was getting, Sirius here didn't like me all too much."

Sirius blushed darker than I had ever seen him. I will admit, I was kind of impressed. But then the startling realisation of _why_ Sirius wasn't too fond of Bayley popped up in my mind. This was not good.

"Renee, is this what you were telling us about earlier?" aunt Lucy giggled.

I stopped breathing for a moment.

"As a matter of fact, yes." mum smiled.

_Fuck_!

"You didn't." I breathed.

"Were we not meant to mention it?" dad asked.

"I don't think this could get any worse." Sirius groaned.

* * *

Back at the house, Sirius and I hid out in my room. I still couldn't believe my parents told uncle Rory, aunt Lucy and _Bayley_ what Sirius thought on that camping trip after meeting Bayley! This was a nightmare! I was surprised that Sirius, or I, hadn't punched Bayley yet, considering the looks he was always sending our way. The little shit was enjoying this.

Sirius and I just wanted to forget it. Push aside and pretend that it never happened. This was so embarrassing!

"Well, today was eventful." Sirius stated, as we sat on my bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Tell me about it." I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder. "I think this is the first time since Second Year that I've wanted to go back to school this badly."

"Since Second Year?"

"Well, yeah. You, James and Peter found out about my 'furry little problem' around Christmas during second year and became Animagi for me. It was after that, that I got to spend the summers with you guys. In First Year I couldn't risk it, because I didn't know how you'd all react."

Sirius wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you, Rem." Sirius grinned.

"Love you too, Pads." I smiled.

After that, it was like we had forgotten about everyone downstairs, content with just sitting and talking in my room. I couldn't wait to fill Lily in on this.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review XD
> 
> Thanks XD


End file.
